Daily Life With A Monster Girl: Alternative!
by GendoWritesTM
Summary: A kind, naive young man recently inherited everything his deceased birth parents had owned, including their estate and their billions. Now he has to prepare himself for the strange, overwhelming world of the rich and famous, and deal with paparazzi and tabloids, ON TOP of the daily shenanigans with his monster girls. Rated M for language and suggestive content throughout.
1. Chapter 1

_To Keita, our dearest son._

 _First and foremost, we would like to offer our sincerest apologies. We know this is all very sudden and new to you. We are aware that this is a lot to just drop on someone. We are so very sorry for not being there for you in life, but please understand that we thought you would be happier with your adopted family. We didn't want you to grow up without a mother and father figure there for you when you needed them to be, so we gave you to a loving family._

 _Believe us when we say that we did not make that decision easily, as we thought long and hard about it for months leading up to it. We loved you very much, as any parent should. But with our jobs being so demanding at the time, we could not always be there for you. We wanted you to have something better than that. We're sorry for any pain we may have caused you._

 _By the time you'll be reading this letter, as you already know, we'd be dead. But_ _we wanted to do for you in death what we could not do for you in life and provide you with something that we hope will help you out. As the will that came with this letter states, you are the sole inheritor of our money, our Estate, everything we own now belongs to you._

 _We leave everything in our possession to you, in hopes that you will live a happier life.  
_ _  
We love you, Keita..._

 _Sincerely,  
Keiichi and Momoka Yamada, your Mother, and Father._

* * *

This was the first time I ever heard... er, rather, _read_ anything from my apparent biological parents. I wasn't quite sure how to process this. I mean, how often do people find out that they're actually the son of deceased billionaires, and they just inherited their fortune, land, and other belongings? I just sat at my desk, still trying to wrap my head around all of this, when I heard a knock outside the door to my room. "Come in" I called out.

At the door stood my adopted parents, Ryuske and Junko Matsumoto. "We understand if you're angry with us for not telling you, Keita," said Ryuske.

"But we want you to know that we had wanted to tell you for years, but we were scared of how you would react. We didn't know if you'd be angry or sad, or if you'd hate them or us, or even both of us... We weren't sure how to tell you without upsetting you. On top of that, you had other things going on, with school, trying to find a job... We felt like telling you this would distract you from all of that, and we know how hard you were working to get where you wanted to be in life" Junko said. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

" _She always was one to be a bit emotional_ ," I thought to myself. I got up and wiped the tears from her eyes and gave them both a reassuring hug. "Mom, Dad, I'm not mad at you. I'm not even mad at my birth parents. I understand why they put me up for adoption, and I don't hold any ill will towards any of you for any of it. If anything, I'm more confused... I mean, this is a big change in my life. I just now discovered that my birth parents had died, and they left me with everything they own. I don't know anything about them, other than that. I'm just an average guy. If I move to their Estate, that means I'm leaving my home. All the memories I have made here, the world I've known my entire life, and more importantly, I'd be leaving you guys behind. And they're famous celebrities. The paparazzi will be all over me, once they find out I'm their son, right? And who would take care of the place? I mean, I'm sure they have maids and stuff, but... I don't know, this is all just so sudden and there's a million and one things that keep racing through my mind..." I said. "Sorry, I kinda went on a little tangent there..." I added.

"It's ok, son. We get it" Ryuske said as he placed a hand on my shoulder. "So, do you have any questions?" he added.

"What were they like? Did you ever meet them?" I asked.

"Yes, we met once," Junko said with a small chuckle, though her eyes were still a bit watery. "Ryuske here tried to fight your birth father. They showed up at our doorstep in the middle of the night, and we thought they were thieves. So, Ryuske opens the door and immediately tries to punch your birth father" she said, still giggling a bit.

"And then what?" I asked.

"And then I quickly learned that his skill in judo wasn't just special effects or a stunt double. He flipped me right on my back and pinned me to the ground before I knew what happened" Ryuske said. "As for what they were like, we didn't know them for very long or very well, but we could tell they were good people. You were there, too. But you were just a baby, not more than a year or two old. The way they looked at you wasn't something any actor could just fake. We could tell they had genuine love for you" he added.

"Your mother didn't say much. She was so busy holding you and crying softly, she was just too upset to speak" Junko chimed in.

"Yeah. It was honestly really heartbreaking to see. But they wanted you to grow up in a complete family, with a mother and father that could always be there for you. So, after we discussed it, we all came to the decision that we would adopt you and raise you as our own" Ryuske said.

We continued talking for several more minutes afterward. But, as we spoke, I still wasn't sure what to do. I mean, it's not that I don't want to move out on my own. I am 18 years old and still living with my parents, for crying out loud! But, at the same time, I felt that if I left, then I'd be abandoning them. Obviously I knew that deep-down, that wouldn't be the case, but still. All of a sudden, the doorbell rang from downstairs.

"I'll get it," said Ryuske as he made his way to the living room. A second later, he called my name. "Uh, Keita?! Someone is here for you!" he said.

"Me?" I said to myself. Mom and I mad our way downstairs, and I slowed to a complete stop, as did she. In the doorway there stood a Dragonewt in a maid's outfit. She had blonde hair up in a bun, a maid's headband, and blunt bangs and sidelocks that framed her composed face. Her eyes were dark green, which matched the scales all over her body. She also had wings folded behind her back. If I didn't know any better, I could have easily mistaken her as cosplayer dressed as a character from some anime.

"Greetings, Master Keita and family," she said with a bow. "It is a pleasure to meet you," she said, to which we replied with a "likewise". She then continued with her introduction, "my name is Dora Draconius. As per the request of your late birth parents, Master Keiichi and Lady Momoka, I am to become your personal maid. I look forward to serving you, Master Keita" she said, bowing her head yet again.

Everyone in the room just kinda stared blankly at her, as we were trying to process what she just said. For me, I was more perplexed by being called 'Master' than anything else... "I'm sorry, but Master?" I said.

"Yes, that is correct, Master Keita" she replied. "I have taken an oath to serve the Yamada family. You are the child of Master Keiichi and Lady Momoka, therefore I serve you, thus you are my Master" she added.

"I understand, but... Could you please just call me Keita? Being called Master sounds kinda... Well, you know..." I said. I knew she more than likely had no dubious intentions behind it, but it just felt kinda odd to me to be called Master.

"As you wish, Keita" she replied.

"So, Dora... I assume you're here to escort me back to the estate or something?" I asked. It was odd and unlikely that she just showed up to say she was my maid, so I assumed she was here for something a little more than that.

"Not at all. Of course, should you demand it, I could arrange to have a moving company gather your things if you desire to live on the estate. Shall I do that?" she asked.

"You know..." Ryuske spoke up. "You don't have to stay here for us, Keita," he said.

"You're 18 now. Surely you don't want to stay living here with mom and dad forever, do you?" Junko said.

"Well, no, but... I just don't wanna leave you guys behind. I feel like if I leave, you two will be here all alone..." I said. Then something hit me. A few days ago, I overheard Mom and Dad talking about wanting to go on a cruise around the world after seeing a commercial for it on TV. They seemed to have really like the thought of going, but they simply could not afford it at the time. Well, now their son is a billionaire, and they are going on that cruise, damn it!.

"Wait... Dora, could you do me a favor?" I asked. I wasn't just going to leave and not do something for my mom and dad. They deserve to live comfortably too. I held my hand against her ear and whispered into it. "If it's not too much to ask, would it be possible for you to send them out on a cruise? Like, one of those really fancy ones you see on TV that go all over the place?" I asked

"Certainly, Keita. I can arrange that for them" she said with a nod. "Will that be all?" she asked.

"For now, yes," I said to Dora. She then immediately pulled out a cell phone and went into the other room, but not before bowing to us. _"Well damn... She just gets right down to business, doesn't she?"_ I thought as I turned toward Ryuske and Junko. "Mom, Dad... I have decided to move to the estate. But, there is one other thing..." I said, smiling like an idiot because I knew how happy it would make them.

"Yes? What is it, Keita?" said Junko.

"I am having Dora arrange for you two to go on a cruise like the one you saw on TV the other day," I said, still sporting the same idiotic smile.

"Are you serious? But, that'll be so expensive! I know you're rich now, but-" she said, but was cut off by me as I pulled them both in for a hug.

"You two took me in and raised me. You were there for me when I needed you, and you supported me in everything I did. You both sacrificed so much to raise me, and I can never repay you for that. You're going on that cruise, I don't care about the cost. This is my way of saying thank you. And I'm sure my birth parents appreciate everything you have done for me as well, and I have a feeling they also want you to enjoy yourselves. So don't worry about it, I'll take care of everything on the financial side of things" I said. They didn't say anything. But I felt them return the hug. We stood there in silence for what was probably a minute or two, but it felt like hours. I could feel tears start to form in my eyes, as I realized that this would be the last time I would be able to see them for a while. Of course, I knew we would always be able to call each other on the phone, or even video chat, but it's not the same as being with loved ones in person. You don't realize it, but when you're not able to reach out and hug them like this, it just feels different...

"Sir, Madam, I ha- My apologies..." said Dora as she returned to the living room with the rest of us. She noticed we were having a moment, and probably felt it'd have been rude to interrupt.

"It's fine, Dora. You can tell them" I said as we all broke away from the hug.

"Right. I have made preparations for you both to set out on a cruise tomorrow. Everything has already been paid for, so we needn't worry about that anymore. Also, I took the liberty of contacting our chauffeuse, who will escort you both to the port where you will be boarding the cruise ship. You will be leaving in the morning, so please do not forget. I do hope you both have a wonderful time" she said while bowing yet again. "And Keita, I do apologize for this, as you didn't request this of me, but I have also requested our chauffeuse come pick us up. I will send for your belongings later, once you've settled in at the estate. I thought that it would make things easier for you. If I have offended-" was all she could get out before I cut her off. While her words were like that of a nervous schoolgirl, her voice and face were as composed as ever.

"Dora, it's fine. I appreciate everything you've done. Thank you. Really, I mean it" I said with a reassuring smile.

"It is my pleasure to serve you, Keita, so please, think nothing of it," she said. Though it was faint, I noticed she had donned a smile of her own, which had taken me aback a little given how she has been otherwise completely stoic up until this point. I began to wonder if she's like that all the time, or only when she's acting as a maid. In any case, she was certainly an intriguing woman, to say the least.

Shortly thereafter, I said my final goodbyes to mom and dad and waited outside with Dora for our ride to get here. I was staring off into space, thinking about my life up until this point. Maybe that was a bit odd, as I was standing right outside the house I've known my whole life, but I couldn't help but reminisce. Unsurprisingly, Dora took notice.

"Keita, may I speak with you on a personal level?" she asked while keeping her gaze facing straight ahead.

"Yeah, sure. You don't have to ask, by the way. Just because you're my maid, it doesn't mean that you're below me or anything" I said.

"Thank you," she said. "Please forgive me if this sounds presumptuous, but I think I might understand how you are feeling. About suddenly leaving home, I mean. I believe most of us Liminals can relate to that to some degree. I only knew my homeland, and the maid school I attended there. I knew of humans, of course, but I never actually met any prior to participating in the Interspecies Exchange Program. When I started to live in human society, it was all rather overwhelming to me. There were so many uncertainties, so many new things to learn, and I always wondered about what was happening back home... As I said, it was all overwhelming at first. But, once I grew accustomed to it, I loved it. In short, the point I am trying to convey to you is that it is perfectly fine to worry about leaving home for the first time. And I am happy that you are making that first step" she added, turning towards me and giving me a yet another faint smile.

As the sunlight hit her face, I felt a strong pulse in my chest. Maybe was either blind or stupid for not noticing this before, but she was... Well, beautiful. It wasn't too much longer before our ride showed up. I wasn't ever much of a car guy, but even I let out an approving whistle when I saw the black sedan pull up. I swear, I could see myself in the reflection on the rims. The driver then exited the vehicle and opened the rear passenger door, gesturing towards it as if she was asking us to get in. She was tall and slender. Like Dora, her hair was also blonde, but it was kept in a low ponytail hanging over her left shoulder. It's a good thing she's not a mother in any shounen anime because that hairstyle is a death flag. Also, like Dora, she had scales covering her arms, and on the sides of her face. Her eyes were deep blue. She also had a tail. I noticed she had a small scar over her right eyebrow and one on her neck, though it was hidden somewhat by her hair. She was wearing a black suit, with driving gloves.

"Please, forgive her for her silence, Keita. This is Tyranna" Said Dora. Tyranna gave me a friendly smile and waved at me, to which I replied with a wave and smile of my own. "She cannot speak very loudly due to an injury she sustained some few years ago, so she opts not to speak at all" Dora said as we entered the vehicle.

"Oh, wow..." I said. _"I guess that explains the scars..._ " I thought to myself. On the way there, I had passed out. Something about riding in a car always makes me fall right to sleep.

I was awoken by Dora gently shaking me. "We have arrived, Keita," she said.

As I exited the vehicle, I was in awe by the sheer size of everything. The mansion, the size of the land that looked like it spanned for miles, it was all a little overwhelming. I noticed many different species of Liminals roaming around. As we approached the mansion, I started feeling like I was being watched. Which was largely due to the fact that everyone there had their eyes on me.

"Please do not take offense, Keita," Dora said. "They do not mean to be rude. It is just that we have known your birth parents for a long while, and some of us are still mourning them. You bear a strong resemblance to your father, so, seeing you around here will take some getting used to for some of us." she added.

We then entered the mansion, and I began looking around. There were many rooms, presumably belonging to the Liminals staying here. I tried not to look like an awkward goofball, but I was honestly in a whole new world than what I'm used to. There were two flights of stairs that lead up to the second floor, with a platform between them that was something like a balcony. I followed Dora to said platform, and she pressed down a button on a small podium in front of her.

"Attention all staff," she said. Her voice was carried throughout the entire estate since she was using the intercom. "As you know, Keita, the biological son of Master Keiichi and Lady Momoka, has inherited their property. He will now be living here at the estate for the foreseeable future. This goes without saying, but we are to serve him as we have served Master Keiichi and Lady Momoka. That is all. Please, continue with your duties, and thank you" she said, taking her hand off the button. She then turned towards me. "I do apologize, Keita, but I must be off. There are things that I must attend to here. Please, feel free to explore the estate and make yourself comfortable" she said with a bow before going off to take care of her duties.

"So, you're Keita... My, how you've grown" said a feminine voice from behind me...

 **END OF CHAPTER 1!  
**

* * *

 **Well, readers, that about wraps up Chapter one. Who is this woman speaking to our hero? A childhood friend? Someone who knew his birth parents? I'm afraid you'll have to read chapter 2 in order to find out! Stay tuned! ^_^**

 **~GendoWritesTM**


	2. Chapter 2

**RECAP!**

Keita had found out that he was adopted and that he was the son of deceased celebrities Keiichi and Momoka Yamada, and that he inherited their money and estate. Shortly thereafter, he met Dora, a Dragonewt with a mean... well, mean face, though she's really nice once you see past her appearance. Surprisingly, he was able to take all of this in stride and is now living on the estate. After arriving, he was greeted by a mysterious voice...

* * *

"So, you're Keita... My, how you've grown" said a feminine voice from behind me. I turned around and was greeted by the sight of a centaur, who was... Well, let's just say she was very, uh, 'blessed in the chest' even compared to the other already well-endowed centaurs I've seen. She was wearing a white off-shoulder long sleeve shirt underneath a brown leather underbust style corset. The shirt did little in the way of leaving anything to the imagination, but I suppose when your breasts are that big, pretty much anything will show them off in one way or another. She had a large skirt covering her equine half. Unlike most female centaurs I've seen, who were all blondes, she had long, fiery red hair and green eyes with freckles underneath. She was fair skinned and had a sort of motherly air about her. Maybe it was her gentle eyes and warm smile, or maybe it was the fact that she looked like the archetype for every motherly character in pretty much every anime that has one. Either way, something about her felt vaguely familiar.

She let out a small laugh. "Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to say something?" she said covering her mouth with her hand as she tried to hold in her laughter.

I snapped out of my thought induced trance. "Oh! Uh, sorry... I was just thinking about-"

"Those giant hooters?" said yet another feminine voice, though this one sounded much younger. I looked down to see a Lesser Devil dressed in the same maid uniform as Dora. She had messy pink hair with two horns poking through her bangs, tan skin, the sclera of her eyes were black, and her irises were gold, and she had two wings and a tail. "You were totally thinking about them, weren't you? I know you were, you are a healthy young man, after all. All guys your age love you some huge ta-tas. I can't blame you for staring, though. Sometimes I myself wanna just dive right in them titties and just-" her perverted rant was cut short by Dora, who had pinched her by the ear. "Ow! Hey, what gi-... U-uh, hey, Miss Dora... How ya doin'?" she said nervously, like a child who had just been caught doing something they shouldn't have been doing.

"Lucy, I believe I had instructed you to behave yourself around Keita, did I not?" she said sternly, like a parent scolding their child.

"You did..." said Lucy.

"Yes, I did. So, imagine my disappointment when I come to find you making lewd remarks in front Keita" said Dora.

"S-sorry, ma'am..." said Lucy.

"It is not I who you should be apologizing to, Lucy," said Dora. "Apologize to Keita and Miss Centhia for acting so crassly" she added.

" _In her defense, she wasn't exactly wrong..._ " I thought to myself.

"Dora, that isn't necessary. She didn't mean any harm" Centhia spoke up.

"With all due respect Miss, this kind of behavior should not go unpunished" Dora replied. "You mustn't be too lenient with her, or she will continue to act this way, and it will only get worse" she added.

"And being too hard on her over every little thing will just make her act out even more" Centhia retorted.

The two of them continued to bicker back and forth for a while. Then I felt someone tug on my sleeve. It was Lucy. "They're gonna be at this for a while," she whispered into my ear. "Come with me, I'll show ya around" she added.

As Dora and Centhia continued to argue, I followed Lucy around the mansion. She showed me all the rooms, introduced me to some of the staff, and gave me the rundown of what they do. When she's not acting spouting perverted remarks, she's actually good at this whole maid thing. "By the way..." she said as we were heading towards the front door of the mansion. "Sorry about earlier. I was only joking. I'm a Lesser Devil, and making jokes like that and pulling pranks is kinda in my nature" she added.

"Don't worry about it. I hate to admit this, but you weren't exactly wrong... Don't get me wrong, I'm not a perverted lech or anything like that, but, well... I am a man, I like women... it was kinda hard not to... ya know?" I said, hoping I didn't give her a bad impression of me.

"Dude, it's fine. She's attractive as hell, so no shit you'd check her out. Doesn't help that she's stacked" she said as we walked outside

"Thanks for understanding..." I said, "So, where are we going now?" I asked.

"Yo, luce! Who's this lil' guy?". I then noticed that I was dangling off the ground. "you ain't some kinda stalker or somethin', are ya?" asked a woman with a husky voice. I turned my head around and saw another centaur holding me by the back of my shirt. Now, I'm not what anyone would consider particularly heavy, but this girl was holding me up like I didn't weigh anything at all. She had dirty blonde hair held back in a ponytail, a black tank top, elbow pads, fingerless gloves, and she was incredibly muscular. She looked like a pro wrestler or something out of a sports manga.

Before I could say anything, Lucy donned a devious grin. " _Lucy, don't you fuckin' dare..."_ I thought to myself. "Oh my goodness, Clyde, yes! He somehow managed to sneak in the estate and has been following me around all day. Save me, Clyde! Please make this bad man go away!" she said, fake crying the whole time.

"Alright, asshole! Prepare to meet your maker!" she said as she hoisted me over her shoulders and was about to snap me in half. "You're gonna die by my famous torture rack hold!"

" _Well... Guess I better get ready to tell my birth parents hi"_ I thought to myself, fearing the world of pain I was about to enter.

"Hold it!" someone shouted. I thanked every deity I knew of just to be sure whoever saved my ass just now knew I appreciated it.

"Clyde, that's no stalker. That's Master Keiichi's and Lady Momoka's son, Master Keita. Lucy was pulling a prank on you again" they said.

"Oh... Uh, s-sorry, Master Keita" she said, still holding me on her shoulders. I couldn't see her face, but something tells me she was probably blushing profusely.

"It's fine, but, um... Could you put me down, please?" I said. "Also, you can just call me Keita" I added.

"Yeah, my bad..." she said as she put me back on my own two feet. She then turned towards Lucy while cracking her knuckles. "Lucy... You know I hate it when you play pranks on me..." she said angrily. Though I had a feeling she was more mad about getting embarrassed and almost murdering me than she was mad at Lucy.

"Uh, Keita, I gotta go. uhehehe... Bye!" Lucy said before flying away as fast as she possibly could.

"LUCY, GET YOUR ASS **BACK HEEEERE!"** Clyde shouted as she ran after her.

I then turned towards the person who stopped me from suffering an early death. She was a Blue Oni, as indicated by her impressive height and blue skin. She had short white hair, black half-rimmed glasses that framed her white eyes, and was wearing a dark blue pantsuit. She had the same stoic expression as Dora.

"Good evening, Maste- Excuse me, Keita. My name is Meloni. I am one of the librarians here, alongside my sisters Stephoni and Joni" she said.

"Wait, there's a library here? Where?" I asked dumbfoundedly.

"Right over there" she replied, pointing to the building next to the mansion.

"Huh... I figured there was probably a small library in the mansion, but I didn't think the library itself was the size of a mansion" I said.

"Indeed" she replied. "In any case, I wish to apologize. I would have introduced myself to you sooner, but I was... preoccupied at the time when Dora had announced your arrival," she said. Her cheeks glowed with a faint shade of red.

"She was lovestruck by y-mfmmm," said a red oni who appeared from behind Meloni. Before she could finish her sentence, Meloni covered her mouth with her hand. Meloni's blush was even more intense.

"Stephoni, please don't say anything further," Meloni said.

"Alright, your secret's safe with me," said Stephoni. Stephoni was wearing a white long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. The top two buttons were unbuttoned, which showed off her ample bosom. She was wearing a black skirt that stopped just above her knees, and it had a slit on the sides that showed off her legs even more. Like Meloni, she was wearing black heels. "So, you're Keiichi and Momoka's kid, huh?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah, that's me..." I said. I was still trying to take everything in stride as best as I could, but I've never met so many girls in a day, let alone this many liminals. On top of that, they're all so damn attractive. I don't see women as sexual objects or anything like that, but I am a man and all these girls look like friggin' sex goddesses! More than that, it wasn't that long ago that I was living in an average house in an average neighborhood. Now, I am living on a piece of land big enough to hold an entire city in it, surrounded by beautiful women... I swear, I feel like someone in another dimension just decided that this is my life from now on and is controlling everything that's happening to me...

"You got Momoka's eyes, but you look like Keiichi. You got the stuff of a real ladykiller, kid" she said.

"My adopted mom used to say the same thing. Oddly enough, I never had any girlfriends growing up" I said.

"Well, I guess you're in luck, being surrounded by so many cuties. One of us might just snatch you up and keep you for ourselves" she said with a wink and a grin.

"R-right..." I replied. I felt my face heat up a bit. Stupid sexy Stephoni! I then noticed mountains off in the distance. "Man, this place is like a country within a country..." I said, still amazed at how big the property is.

"Yeah... But, those mountains are actually where a Giantess lives..." Meloni said, with a somewhat melancholic tone.

"A Giantess? Seriously?" I replied.

"Yeah... Her name is Gia. She was the first of us liminals to live here with Keiichi and Momoka. She actually shaped most of the land here herself when Keiichi and Momoka bought the land. She was still very young, at least by giant's standards, so she saw Keiichi and Momoka as parental figures. She used to be very cheerful, optimistic... But, after they died... Well, she doesn't really come out very often. Nobody other than Dora sees her" she said.

I noticed it was already sunset, and shortly after, Dora had found me and offered to escort me to my room in the mansion. I said my goodbyes to Meloni and Stephoni, and Dora and I headed back to the mansion in a cart. I hadn't noticed how far away from the mansion we were. On the way back, I couldn't stop thinking about Gia and what Meloni told me. I wondered if it would be ok for me to visit her, or if the site of me would just make things worse.

"Is something the matter, Keita?" Dora asked. She must have noticed my 'thinking face'.

"Meloni told me about Gia... I was just wondering if I should visit her, but then I feel like I could also just make things worse. I mean, I look like my parents and that could set her off. More than that, she is completely destroyed because of their death. As much as I hate the way this sounds, I'm not really that phased by it. What if she gets pissed off about that?" I said.

"Gia is not that kind of person, Keita. Though she may still be mourning, she would not harbor any undue ill will towards anyone that was undeserving of it" she said. "Still, I believe it might be best to ask her before you visit. If you wish, I would be happy to mention it to her tomorrow morning for you" she added.

"Actually, that would be perfect. I know she's depressed, so she probably isn't in the mood to have any stranger visit her" I said.

"Then it shall be done, Keita," she said. She then stopped the cart at the entrance to the mansion and escorted me to my room. As I stepped in, I was taken aback. " _Yeah, this is definitely a step-up from my old room..."_ I thought to myself. It wasn't so much a room as it was basically a small house within a bigger one. There was a restroom, kitchen, a living room with a huge flatscreen, and a hallway which lead to my actual bedroom.

"One more thing, Keita..." Dora said. Though she still kept her usual stoic expression, I noticed she was blushing ever so slightly. "T-tonight is a full moon, and as you may or may not know, we liminals tend to get, uh... Well, during a full moon... I apologize, I must go" she said as she quickly exited.

"Was she... Embarrassed?" I said to myself. Shrugging it off, I went to my bed. "She said something about a full moon... Is something supposed to happen during the full moon? Ehh, it's probably nothing" I said to myself. I mean, it's just the night of the full moon. It's no different than any other night, so nothing strange is gonna happen...

 _Right...?_

* * *

 **Methinks something... _saucy..._ might happen in the next chapter, what about you guys? And will Keita be able to possibly cheer up Gia and bring her back to her former self? Well, that's for me to write, and for you to find out in chapter 3! Also, please be sure to leave a review, and maybe follow/favorite if you feel like it. Any constructive criticism is always welcome! **

**PS: I wasn't expecting this story to be well received when I uploaded chapter 1, but to everyone who reviewed, followed, favorited, I thank you. It means a lot to me to know that someone out there likes my shit xD so thank you guys, Y'all are awesome.  
btw... #LucyIsBestGirl. **

**See ya later, my dudes!**

 **~GendoWrites**


	3. Chapter2point5: Interview With Tyranna

**[A/N]**

 **I'm sorry for those of you who wanted to see chapter 3 as the next update. It IS being written, I just really wanted to give a little more insight into our resident chauffeuse. By the way, chauffeuse is the term for a female chauffeur AKA a person who drives private or rented cars. The reason for this is because I was strangely intrigued by her mysterious past, and I kinda wanted to flesh it out a bit. Chapter 3 will be uploaded soon. Also, I'm writing this as an interview with Tyranna, so it should be interesting. Lastly, let me know if you'd like me to do this with other characters as well.**

* * *

 **Hello, everyone! I'm your host, GendoWrites. This is a new show where I interview the cast of "Daily Life With A Monster Girl: Alternative!", and today I am here with Miss Tyranna. How are you doing today?**

"Oh, I am doing just fine. Thank you for having me."

 **You're welcome, love. Now, during your introduction in Chapter 1, it was said that you had some kind of accident in your past, which resulted in you getting injured. Can you please tell us what happened?**

"Certainly! But, I should probably start from the very beginning. In my younger days, I wasn't... well, let's just say I wasn't the most, uh... law-abiding person..."

 **So, I imagine you had more than your fair share of run-ins with the cops?**

"Oh yeah, definitely. So, anyways, I was in this local gang. We didn't name ourselves, because, for one, we thought that was just stupid, and for two, if our gang had a name, that would make us that much more easily identifiable to the police. A name would give them something to look for. So, we remained nameless"

 **I see. So, what did this gang of yours do, exactly? smuggle drugs? Sell weapons?**

 **"** Actually, no. We were unique among your typical street gang in that our thing wasn't selling drugs, or weapons, or anything like that. We were all getaway drivers. Each of us came from different backgrounds, but we were all good at driving. Like, _really_ good. Alice, the one human in our gang, she was something of a street racing prodigy. It was kinda, like, in her blood I guess you could say?"

 **So, what, she had a family who was also street racers? Also, are you sure you should be using her real name? I don't want to wake up tied to a chair in some dark room because I 'know something that I shouldn't', you know?**

"Oh, Alice is just her nickname, so you'll be fine... I think..."

 **Uh...**

"Relax, I'm joking..."

 **Oh, thank goodness... Anyway, continue?**

"Right. Where was I again?"

 **You mentioned this 'Alice' being a street racer?**

"Oh! Yeah, she wasn't the brightest girl you'd ever meet but put her behind a steering wheel, and she's a genius"

 **You said that she was also the only human in the group. Why was that?**

"Well, it's not that we had anything against humans or anything, it's just that some humans had something against us. So, we didn't really roll with too many of them back in those days"

 **Right, right... So, what, where you all hired to be the getaway drivers during heists and stuff, or...?**

"Well, we weren't always the getaway drivers. Sometimes gang leaders needed to get a loved one through 'shady territory', other times we just drove random people to where they needed to go. Everyone needed a ride for some reason or another, and we decided to make a business out of it"

 **Right. So, you're basically doing the same thing now, only legally and for one person?**

"Yeah. Keiichi and Momoka were a bit... eccentric? Everyone who's working at the estate has some kind of checkered past, and their own... 'quirky' personality. I guess you can say that we're something of a motley crew. And they kinda wanted it that way"

 **How is it, by the way? Working for their son, I mean.**

"Keita? He's a good kid. Not like any of these other hoity-toity types who treat their staff like slaves and degrade them. I've seen him out around the estate helping anyone who needed him. It really means a lot to us that he doesn't treat us like we're less than nothing, know what I mean?"

 **Yeah, I gotcha. So, how did you get in that accident?**

"It wasn't so much an accident as it was a murder attempt... See, it wasn't too long before I was hired by Keiichi and Momoka that I was thinking of leaving the gang and turning my life around. I wasn't on drugs or anything, but I just got tired of always having to look over my shoulder, worrying about getting shot at, and all that stuff. I was just tired of living that lifestyle..."

 **So, what, you tried to leave, and they didn't let you go without a fight?**

"Something like that, yeah. When I said I wanted out, a bounty was put on my head. And it wasn't too long after that that everyone and their mother was trying to kill me. I was driving down a long road, surrounded by cars trying to knock me off the road. I managed to shake off all of them except for one. She rammed into me, knocked me off the road, glass flying everywhere, cut my neck all to pieces, but I was still alive. I got up, started limping away from the wreckage, and that's when I was tackled by her. It wasn't a long fight, though"

 **How did it end?**

"Took the shard of glass that was in my neck, and put in hers"

 **Woah...**

"Yeah. After that, I passed out from blood loss. Woke up in a hospital I don't know how long afterward, probably a day or two? It was sometime after that when I was hired by Keiichi and Momoka"

 **Forgive me if this sounds rude, but how did their passing affect you?**

"The same way it hurt everyone else, I imagine. I mean, we were all considered the scum of society, yet they brought us into their home, gave us food, shelter, and even a job. Now we can all live comfortably and not have to worry about anything like we used to, ya know? They were good people, and I don't think we will ever be able to express how grateful we are for the life they've given us. It was a sad day when they died. Before they died, the estate seemed like a magical wonderland, and everyone was happy. But then, we all heard the news that day, and suddenly that magic was gone. Every time we saw a picture of them or done something to make us think of them, we'd just lose it and start crying"

 **I understand. In a way, it was like you all lost a family member.**

"Yeah, it was. Then we heard that Keita would be inheriting the estate. By that time, we all still felt the sting of losing them, but we felt happy because it was like having a little piece of them both back, ya know? Keita has the kind eyes Momoka had, and Keiichi's smile. I think just having him around kinda helps boost morale. Not too mention some of us, not saying who, might have a little bit of a crush on him. Not that I'm surprised, though. I mean, he's got looks, a good heart, and he's always there when you need him to be"

 **Oh? Little seeds of romance are already being planted, are they? Can you spare any details?**

"Nope! No can do, I'm afraid. You'll just have to wait and see"

 **Damn it, I hate waiting. Well, folks, this is all the time we have left, I hope you enjoyed this interview as much as I have! Tyranna, it has been an honor and privilege to speak with you.**

"Oh, stop it, you. And again, thank you for having me, I had a great time"

 **As have I. Well, that about wraps up this interview. Remember to keep an eye out for chapter 3! It's gonna be a good one! Thank you all for reading, I'm GendoWrites, and I hope you enjoyed the interview. See ya later!**


	4. Chapter 3

**[A/N]**

 **Skip this if you want, because it'll be a tad long.**

 **I just want to let you guys know something. I watch after me soon to be 3-year-old nephew by myself, and I cannot stress it enough when I say that he is a handful. On top of that, I suffer from depression and have a broken relationship with my family. Sometimes I get a little overwhelmed with all this and it affects my ability and willpower to write, so I just keep to myself for a while to unwind and destress. PLEASE try to understand that when I don't update on my usual basis, it isn't because I gave up on the story or anything like that. Because of these things in my personal life, I can't always sit at my laptop and spend hours at a time writing, editing, and rewriting chapters before I upload them.**

 **Also, I'm sorry about the last chapter if it bothered anyone. I took a risk and went with it to see how it would be received. Anyway, let's get on with chapter 3, shall we?**

I crawled into bed, and I let out a very relaxed sigh. It felt like I was laying on a cloud. A cloud that was a masseuse. A world class masseuse. Point is that the bed was extremely comfortable. As I laid there, I began thinking about Gia once again. In a way, we're kinda the same. I mean, she saw my birth parents in the same light as I saw my adopted ones. Of course, my adopted parents are still alive, and I didn't know my birth parents, so I can't say I understand how she's feeling. I then heard a knock at my door, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Who could it be at this hour?" I whispered as I looked at the alarm clock next to my bed, noticing that it was approaching the midnight hours. I then walked out of my bedroom and stood at my door to make sure I wasn't just hearing things.

"K-Keita... Are you awake?" said a familiar voice from outside my door. It was slightly muffled, so it was a bit difficult to hear who it was, but I was almost certain that it was Lucy. "We're sorry for what happened earlier. Can you please let us in, so we can properly apologize?" she added.

"Wait, _We're?_ ... Is Clyde with her?" I thought. I then opened the door and saw Lucy and Clyde staring at me with flushed faces and bedroom eyes. "Uh... Are you two ok?" I asked.

"No, we're not... Ya see we're feelin' kinda... _restless_ , and we have this itch that only _you_ can scratch..." Said Clyde. Before I could say anything, my face was buried deep into Clyde's ample bosom. "So, what do ya say we have him scratch that itch, eh, Luce?" she said.

"What the fuck is happening right now?" I thought to myself.

"I'd say that's a fantastic idea, Clyde..." Lucy said.

"Uh, guys, what are you-" I said, before being buried in Clyde's chest again. As I struggled to breathe, I began trying to climb my way out of this marshmallow hell, which only seemed to make her grip tighten.

"Shhhh, you just relax, and we will-" Clyde said as she was cut off.

"Hold it!" said a voice from behind her. I recognized the voice. It was Meloni.

"Oh, thank goodness!" I said, finally managing to free my mouth so I can speak. "Meloni, you gotta help-" I said as I was cut off by the sound of a whip. "Goddamn it..." I lamented.

"Oh, I will help you alright," she said as she slowly walked towards me. "Help you right out of those clothes. Strip him, girls" she added.

Though I struggled as hard as I could, I was no match for Clyde's herculean strength. In one swoop, she ripped my shirt off and then went for my boxers. Before she could remove them, Lucy, Meloni, and herself fell to the floor. I managed to land on my feet, but as soon as my feet hit the floor, I fell backward and hit my head. "Ow... Son of a bitch, that hurt..." I said as I sat up, rubbing the back of my head. "What the hell happened to them?" I said to myself.

"Tranquilizer darts. It just puts them to sleep, don't worry. Come tomorrow, they will be back to their normal selves" said a somewhat hushed voice. I looked up to see who it was, and it was Tyranna. She was holding a pistol in her left hand.

"Tyranna? I thought you couldn't speak?" I asked.

"I can, it's just I choose not to because I can't speak loudly. I'm pretty much on top of y-...Uh, I mean, next to you, so you can hear me just fine" she said. "Dora told me this might happen, so I came to see if you needed some back-up. From the looks of things, I came just in time" she added.

"Yeah, you sure did... Can you tell me what the hell happened to them? Dora said something about the full moon, and I think she was trying to say it does something to liminals, but she ran off before she could get it out" I said.

"Yup, that sounds like Dora, alright. Any other topic and she's fine, but mention sex or anything sexual, and she's like a shy little schoolgirl... Alright, so here's the 4-1-1: during a full moon, we liminals become more... 'instinct driven'. In other words, we get incredibly horny. Like, the kinda horny where you don't care about anything other than getting fucked. Some of us can control ourselves, even though we really... really want to give in to our temptations and ride you until it hurts" She said as she began to stare at me lustfully. She then shook her head and regained her composure. "Ok, can you go put some clothes on? I want to fuck you like you wouldn't believe right now, but I'm trying to control my urges, and having somebody as attractive as you just sitting there half naked isn't fuckin' helping!" she said.

I was flattered that she considered me attractive, and as much as my body said yes, I knew it wouldn't be right to take advantage of her considering her current state and the fact that we had only known each other for a day. So, I went to put some clothes on as to not arouse her. Well, arouse her any further, that is. I then came back with a T-shirt and old gym shorts on.

"So, the long and short is that during the full moon, we get really horny. That's why they were acting like that" she said.

"Huh... This is something that probably should've been mentioned to me earlier..." I said with a somewhat exasperated sigh. I then looked over at the three sleeping girls laying on my floor. "Soooo... What are we gonna do about them? Lucy could be carried out easily enough, but Meloni and Clyde are several times heavier than any human is capable of lifting" I said as I walked over towards Lucy and lifted her off the ground.

"Don't worry about the other two, I got it covered." she said as she pulled a phone out of her pocket and began texting someone. "Someone will be here to get them shortly" she added.

"Ok, good" I replied. There was then an awkward silence in the room.

"Listen... I'm sorry for coming onto you so strongly earlier. That was just the effect of the full moon talking. I'm not that kind of girl normally" she said.

"Don't worry about it, I understand. Honestly, I found it a bit flattering" I replied.

"Thank goodness," she said. There was then a knock at the door. "Well, that's them... I'll be going now. See ya later, Keita!" she said before assisting the other maids in getting Clyde and Meloni out of my room.

I then stood there in silence, still holding Lucy. "So... What am I gonna do with you?" I asked myself. "I probably should have asked Tyranna if she knew where your room is... I could ask Dora... No, it's late and she's probably asleep. I'd hate to disturb her at this hour. And this is a big mansion, so I'd probably be up all night if I tried to find your room myself..." I said as I thought hard to find a solution to this conundrum. I then glanced over towards the door to my bedroom. I mean... it wouldn't be bad if she slept in my bed and I slept somewhere else would it? "Welp... Guess I have no other choice" I said as I carried her into my room and laid her on my bed. I then turned away to leave, but Lucy grabbed ahold of my hand in her sleep and pulled me into bed with her.

 _... I have a bad feeling about this..._

* * *

 **And there's chapter 3, folks! Hope you liked it! Sorry if it was a tad short, but I wanted to go over just the whole "full moon" thing for this one. Hope you enjoyed! As usual, please leave a review and favorite/follow if you feel like it. The support really helps motivate me to write more of this lil fic of mine lol**

 **See ya later, my dudes :)**

 **~GendoWritesTM**


End file.
